


Letters to Nobody

by Friendlyneighbourhoodmorganstark



Series: Letters To No One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlyneighbourhoodmorganstark/pseuds/Friendlyneighbourhoodmorganstark
Summary: Harry Potter writes a letter to Nobody.
Series: Letters To No One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541830
Kudos: 2





	Letters to Nobody

Dear Nobody,

I am Harry James Potter. I am eight years old. Miss said it my name in class. I don't like my name. What truly is the point if nobody is ever going to say it at home? They barely say it at school, either. I hate it. I want it gone. They don't like it at home, so they call me Boy. I'm okay with that. I am eight years old

The Dursleys hate me. I don't blame them - I would hate me too. I am nothing but a nuisance, after all. I had a pet mouse once. Dudley killed it and they made me watch. Dudley is a fat oaf. He ran over my mouse on his creaking red tricycle. I snuck in paper to my <strike>cupboard</strike> bedroom. There isn't much light though, because <strike>there isn't a light here</strike> my aunt and uncle are asleep.

I'm sorry Mr Nobody. I burden everyone I meet with my issues. How fantastic is that?

Yours Faithfully, 

Hjp


End file.
